


Love

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk loves a lot of things. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Jim Kirk loves a lot of things. He loves ancient books, their feel and smell. He loves his mother, despite their ups and downs. He loves the Enterprise and her fine crew. At the end of the day though, when he's been through the ringer and without strength for much else, there's only one thing in all the galaxies he loves. 

The older man is at his desk, reading a PADD, frowning.

"Love ya, Bones." he says, leaning in the doorway.

The doctor looks up from his work, his frown slowly fading away. He says nothing. 

It's enough for Jim.


End file.
